Water
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: Natsuki decides to take a morning swim. ShizNat.


**Water  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: According to my mother and my girl I don't even belong to myself.

Notes: My puppy (she's actually four years old, but Pilot Soryu will always be a puppy to me) decided to drink some Vodka today, so I had to take her to the vet… I hope Heart-san can forgive me the delay… The dog is at the moment scheduled to go to AA meetings to deal with her problem.

* * *

If anyone had said to Kuga Natsuki that the morning she decided to go for an early swim in the school pool, she would experience something similar to the Windows Blue Screen of Death, she would have laughed on the person face, kicked them, and then proceeded to say to Nao to stop spreading weird rumors in the school or she was going to say to Shiho what she had learnt last karaoke party (Nao had promised herself never again do a drinking contest against certain redheaded teacher).

But getting back to the morning in question, Natsuki had gotten up early after her roommates had decided to pretend she wasn't in the room and started to making out practically in front of her. After giving Mai and Mikoto the evil eye (something that both girls ignored in account of still having their lips attached to one another), she grabbed her swimming equipment and went to the school pool, with the knowledge that as it was a Sunday most of the student body that habited in Fuuka Gakuen would still be sleeping. Only to be struck completely dumb.

Of course everyone would have that exact same reaction at seeing the vision of chestnut hair and white bikini (a very, very sexy white bikini) drying up next to the pool. Didn't help that at the moment her iPod was blaring 'Come Undone' by Duran Duran, that her libido had decided a long time ago was the sexiest song ever; and also didn't help the small rivulets of water that coursed trough the red eyed girls body. So while Kuga Natsuki system started to reboot a question resounded in her brain: How was it that she hadn't noticed that Shizuru was a goddess?

"H-hi?" Natsuki had decided to get close to her oldest friend (after a quick check that she wasn't bleeding from her nose… but sure that she had an almost permanent blush), she was finding it hard to speak with all the moisture absent from her throat. "What… what are you doing here so early?"

Shizuru opened her closed eyes and looked Natsuki from top to bottom; and for the first time instead of feeling uncomfortable for having Shizuru looking at her like that, she felt kinda disappointed that the red eyed goddess ceased looking to turn her face back to the sun. Still, her brain detected a small smile in the older girl's face, and she couldn't stop her happiness at knowing that her choice in bathing suit (although it was the simple one that the school gave) was pleasing to former Kaicho.

"Apparently, I'm here for the same reasons that brought my Natsuki here." Shizuru answered the already forgotten question while lying back on her towel. And while she was in complete control, Natsuki was trying to control the flutter her heart had started at hearing 'my Natsuki'.

"I really doubt you come here escaping your roommates make out session." Shizuru laughed at hearing that and Natsuki thanked the gods that her legs hadn't given out on her… she could barely understand what was happening to her body on this morning (but if she had to admit to herself she liked very much whatever it was). "If I'm bothering you I can leave." She said after a moment of silence.

"Natsuki knows me too little if she thinks that her presence will ever be a bother to me."Luckily Natsuki was already blushing so the light haired girl's words didn't make that much difference in the color of her face. "Are you going to keep carrying your bag and towel? I though you had come for a swim."

At those words the blush that had burned her face, went also to her neck and chest (mostly as she noticed that she spent all the conversation carrying her stuff when she could have simply leave it next to the other girl), without more words exchanged between them Natsuki left her stuff in a chair next to Shizuru, and with proficiency dove into the pool (thankful all the while that this was mostly a mechanical function, cause she didn't trust her brain with control at this moment).

After a couple of laps in the pool, that had only worked in making the blush subside, as she still wasn't sure what was happening with her body; Natsuki decided to get out of the pool (it wouldn't be good that her brain went back to BSOD while there was chance of drowning). Forgoing the stairs completely Natsuki decided to exit the pool exactly the same place from where she had entered, so she placed her hands on the rim of the pool and hoisted herself up.

Rivulets of water ran over her body, the muscles in her arms shifted as she applied strength to lift herself, her hair seemed to shine thanks to the combination of sun and water and the tightness of her swimsuit let her curves bare to every witness of this desirable spectacle. As she was doing this, green eyes met red and she finally understood what her body had been trying to tell her all morning (or maybe every day since she met Shizuru, she wasn't sure now). With a smile she got close to Shizuru, grabbed the towel in the chair next to her and then kissed the red eyed woman surprisingly and passionately.

"Take me out to lunch today." At Shizuru simple nod she left laughing, happy to know that she wasn't the only one suffering from the Windows Blue Screen of Death Syndrome.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Prompts: an iPod, a kiss, a pool… Hope you enjoyed…


End file.
